particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Istalian Social Democracy Party
Red |Seats1 Title = Cabinet |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Senate |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Chamber of Deputies |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Istalia |political parties = Political parties in Istalia |elections = Elections in Istalia |party_logo = }} The Istalian Social Democracy Party (PSI) was a center-left political party in Istalia. Founded in June 4125 by Mariano Adami, the party saw itself as an ideological continuation of the historic Party of the Istalian Revolution. The PSI was frequently described as a social-democratic and neo-Battistian group, and it traditionally had close ties with other centrist and center-left parties in the country. In its last election, in 4146, the PSI won 47 seats in the Chamber of Deputies, and 6 in the Senate of the Republic. Under the leadership of Angelino Santoro, it merged into the Istalian Social Liberal Party the following year. History Early years The Istalian Social Democracy Party was established on 4 June 4125 by Mariano Adami, a labor union boss, as a tool in his 4126 campaign for a seat in the Istalian Senate. In the final weeks leading up to the election, opinion polls showed the PSI surging to first place nationally, with roughly 25% support. In the event, the party secured 116 seats in the lower house, with 22% of the vote, making them the second largest in the country. Adami himself was elected to the Senate from his native Silicia, as one of 11 Socialist senators overall. After the elections, the President of Istalia, Stefano Paresi, at one point tasked Adami with forming a government. On 2 September 4126, he announced that he would form a majority government consisting of the PSI, the Istalian Social Liberal Party (PSLI) and the Hosian democratic Istalian Democracy (DI). Mariano Adami was sworn in as Prime Minister of Istalia on 9 September 4126, only 15 months after he launched the PSI. .]] The government of Mariano Adami focused its policies on foreign relations and socio-economic issues; treaties of friendship and trade with Beluzia, Gaduridos and Kalistan were ratified, and the country established its own navy. A series of progressive tax reforms aimed at alleviating poverty were also passed. However, unemployment consistently increased from 4027 onwards, which hurt the coalition's popular support. In June 4127, the party applied for membership of the Socialist International, and It was admitted in early 4128. The 4130s Despite poor showings in opinion polls, the PSI improved its performance in the 4130 elections, from 22% to 23% of the vote, and from 116 to 160 seats, coming in second. Prime Minister Adami ran for the presidency, but was defeated by the incumbent Stefano Paresi, 66%–34%. However, due to the strong PSI performance, he was a able to secure re-election as Prime Minister, but resigned in 4133 to make way for a national unity government, which was installed to carry out constitutional reforms. Adami served as Finance Minister in this brief coalition, before again unsuccessfully running for president in 4134. He had indicated that he would resign as PSI leader if he lost. However, he ultimately remained as leader, after the PSI became the largest party in both the Chamber and the Senate for the first time, a result that he called a success. After the election, PSI and its center-left allies were in a position to form a majority government. However, as the power to form a cabinet had recently been transferred to the President of Istalia – who was at the time a member of the center-right coalition, and who preferred a snap election to nominating a center-left constellation – the government formation was delayed, and the national unity government remained in office until 4135. However, the PSI pulled out all its ministers from the coalition, and blocked subsequent attempts to nominate their successors, leaving the cabinet partly vacant and triggering a constitutional crisis. The president ultimately allowed the center-left to form a government, thus diverting a snap election. Mariano Adami was sworn in as head of a three-party coalition with the PSLI and the Democratic Socialist Party of Istalia (PSDI), and went on to serve a second stint as prime minister. However, he stepped down in 4137, following a government crisis and a sex scandal. He was replaced by Luigi Musumeci, a high-ranking PSI member, in May 4137. Meanwhile, Adami stayed on as party leader, and later announced his third bid for the presidency in 4138. The elections of 4138 saw the PSI drop from 26% to just 15% of the vote, and dipping below 100 seats for the first time. However, party leader Mariano Adami was successfully elected President of Istalia with 56% of the vote in the second round. He subsequently stepped down as party leader, to focus on his presidential duties. Later, in July 4138, Alessandro Dini was elected to succeed him at a party congress. Further, Prime Minister and PSI member Luigi Musumeci stepped down in 4139, taking the blame for the party's historically poor showing. After the 4142 elections, the center-left coalition formed a majority government with the Istalian Nationalist Party (PNI); Alessandro Dini became Minister of Justice, serving along with three other PSI ministers. Following the further collapse of the party in 4146, to less than 8% of the vote and 47 deputies, he resigned as party leader. His replacement, Angelino Santoro, led the PSI into a second consecutive term in government. In May 4147, the party merged into the Istalian Social Liberal Party. Election results Presidential elections Legislative elections | | valign="top" | | |} Prominent members Party leaders Prime Ministers of Istalia *Mariano Adami (4126 — 4133) *Mariano Adami (4135 — 4137) *Luigi Musumeci (4137 — 4139) Presidents of Istalia *Mariano Adami (4138 — 4142) Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia